<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cowboy Killers by ginwhitlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540761">Cowboy Killers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwhitlock/pseuds/ginwhitlock'>ginwhitlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Jasper/Alice, This is inspired by another work, Underage Smoking, Vampires smoke bc of course they do duh, bur typical vamp angst, cowboy mention because of course its ME, hint of angst at the start, in their own way it’s fluffy, no bella/edward, smoking tw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwhitlock/pseuds/ginwhitlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper escapes the Cullen house for a break, love finds him anyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cowboy Killers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/geriatricsloth/gifts">geriatricsloth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been itching for a smoke, you? </p><p> </p><p>inspired by: “Luckies” by IsaiahVirus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inhale.</p><p>Exhale.</p><p>Breathe.</p><p>Smoke uncurls itself from the diamond lungs of a blond man, his curls laying limp over his brow, just slightly whimpering against his collar. There’s a drizzle in the air strong enough to keep the windows shut across town, and he sends an empty prayer for the cleanse he swears under.</p><p>Between his fingers is a thick cigarette, hanging loosely, a fixture of himself by now. He wished his hands still shook like back in the old days where men would roll tobacco in any paper that would light and the girls would pretend to not like the musk it created when they visited their tents for the night. He wished his chest still burned with that familiar kerosene, a fire he never intended to stomp out. A fire that scarred and cracked his marble skin with its flames. Grey uniform, grey sky, burnt salvation in the wind.</p><p>“Don’t you know those things are bad for you?”</p><p>A smile creeps across his fangs and he basks in its warmth. The brunette appears in the corner of his sight, long hair whipping around her back with the wind, dress dotted with droplets of rain. Her brows are pulled together like a fishing line.</p><p>“And what is it to you?” He spits out venom in show as she rolls her maple root eyes. “You’re gonna kill me, Whitlock.”</p><p>She takes a careful step forward, toe on the next roof shingle. He’s up and holding her hips before she can take the next.</p><p>“I think you’re gonna kill yourself, Darlin.”</p><p>The rain comes harder now, <em>hell and high water</em> playing through his skull as he walks her back to his jutted perch at the roof’s edge. His love only snickers as he curses the clouds, her back uncomfortably coated in a grasshoppers teaspoon of black dust.</p><p>The cigarette stays lit in his slim fingers.</p><p>“There’s a joke, ya know” Bella starts, a giggle caught in her throat, “about cowboy killers somewhere in there.”</p><p>His spine relaxes for a moment, a laugh bubbling up to his lips, her hands wiping strands of hair from his cheekbone as he does. Jasper’s eyes are a dark topaz against the rising tide in the sky, his porcelain skin matte in the absence of sun. There’s dirty water pooling in the dips of his leather facade, a scuff forming on the toe of his favorite boots. He smells like a bonfire even as the heavens bring their worst. Like a pyre. Like a restless god.</p><p>He raises a single fair brow her way and takes a drag off the smoldering roll. “Are you sure Lucky Strikes are what killed me sweetheart?” He’s smiling if he registers it or not.</p><p>“MmmHm.” An almost sounds comes out of her throat and she leans into his solid form, his unnecessary breaths a lullaby in the cold as she asks a silent question.</p><p>He brings his shoulder back behind the small girl in response and wraps his free hand around Bella’s nape, holding her still, letting her feel his calloused control on her skin. She stares bottomlessly into his lashes as he presses the filter between her rosy lips, her mouth puckering around the paper. A deep inhale follows and he pulls it back. She rolls the smoke through her mouth before letting her ribs force it out in front of them. The fair girl tips her head back into his hold and slumps. The air is quiet as it passes over her ears. He can’t stop staring the line of her jaw, his blunted teeth coming to leave a faint caveat just below the bone, her ivory flesh turning pink under his ministrations.</p><p>He thumbs out the smoke on the tar of the landing before pressing the still hot cherry against his mark. She yelps and pushes him back, a crooked grin on both of their faces as she scrambles away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>